Mewni Mxy
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon discovering that tons of Mewni people are showing up on Earth with the intent to stay; Wart and Marco travel to Mewni to figure out what's going and and find that Mxyzptlk is now running the kingdom and try to set things right. Meanwhile; SpongeBob is tasked with guarding Scrooge McDuck's first dime from Plankton.
1. Mew People on Earth

In Wart's apartment; the warthog was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

" _It was a day like any other day; the sun was shining, I was minding my own business most of the time, and reading paper while enjoying my Italian Roast soy creamed coffee. Nobody had showed up to ask me for help yet, and it was getting very boring around here, especially since my own roommate and secretary does most of the shopping around here._ " Wart's voice said.

Fishfins entered the apartment with a bag of groceries.

"Will you turn off that cell phone recording? This isn't a neo-noir detective film." said Fishfins.

Wart grumbled.

"No." said Wart.

Fishfins grabbed Wart's phone and pushed the stop icon on it.

"Hey." said Wart.

The fish walked to the kitchen and set the groceries down on a counter.

"Hey quick question, you're still banned from Mewni, am I right?" said Fishfins.

"Yeah for life." said Wart.

"Because I saw the King and Queen at the grocery store." said Fishfins.

Wart is confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, they said something about moving out of Mewni and becoming American citizens." said Fishfins.

"Weird." said Wart.

"That's what I said." said Fishfins.

Wart walked off to find them.

"I'll be gone for a while, don't wait up." said Fishfins.

With Wart; he walked over to a mansion that was labeled "Butterfly Household".

The pig snorted.

"Dead giveaway." said Wart.

He sighed before walking over to the front door and knocking on it.

The doors opened up and King Butterfly who was dressed in a white T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes was on the other side.

The king then smiled and laughed.

"Oh ho, there's my good friend Wart." said King Butterfly.

Wart became confused.

"Good friend? You banned me from Mewni for killing someone who doomed your kingdom, remember?" said Wart.

"Water under the bridge my dear man, please come in." said King Butterfly.

Wart was still confused.

"Okay?" said Wart.

He walked into the mansion as the king closed the door.

"So how's life?" said King Butterfly.

"Well, I finally got a girlfriend, a teenage cop." said Wart.

King Butterfly laughed.

"I always knew you had it in you boy." said King Butterfly.

"Is that who I think it is?" said a voice.

The two turned to see Queen Butterfly who was in a blue tank top, blue shorts, and black shoes smiling.

"The one and only Wart Warthog who has helped us out multiple times?" said Queen Butterfly.

"Ehhhhhhh...yeah sure why not?" said Wart.

"You know, if you hadn't of killed that person who doomed the kingdom, we wouldn't have been inspired to become American citizens." said King Butterfly.

"Uh huh." said Wart.

He turned to the readers.

"Somebody better give this guy a computer to keep tabs of these fan fics." said Wart.

He turned back to the royal couple.

"I just remembered that I have a dental appointment in thirty minutes." said Wart.

He stood up and left the mansion.

"Rude, he just got here." said Queen Butterfly.

Wart was panting outside the mansion and pulled out his phone before sending a text to Marco saying 'We need to talk.'

Later; he and Marco were at the park sitting at a table.

"Question, have you noticed anything weird lately?" said Wart.

Marco did some thinking.

"I did see Raphael wrestling with Gaston and winning." said Marco, "Oh, and Star was here, saying something about how she's now living on Earth as an American citizen."

"That's what I'm talking about. I was visiting the Butterfly's in their new home, and they said I was a good friend of theirs." said Wart.

Marco became confused.

"Good friend of theirs, didn't they ban you from Mewni due to killing someone who doomed the whole kingdom?" said Marco.

Wart nodded.

"Of course they did. That's very weird." said Wart.

"Well it can't get any worse then it already is." said Marco.

With Soar the Eagle; he was looking at a camera and in a park where tons of portals were opening up and mew people were emerging from them.

"This just in, these weird humans keep on showing from portals with no explenation as to why." said Soar.

Wart and Marco who were in Wart's living room became shocked.

"Nevermind." said Marco, "So what now?"

"Now, we head for Mewni and figure out what the problem is." said Wart.

Marco became confused.

"Wait, aren't the portals now under a spell to keep you from entering Mewni?" said Marco.

Wart chuckled.

"Yeah right, that maybe true, but the spell is actually a border patrol. And I've got quite the idea on how to get there." said Wart.

Later; Marco was in a portal rift and was riding Nacho who had a coffin strapped to him and stopped at some type of toll gate where a human was at.

The human walked over to Marco.

"License and registration." said the man.

Marco pulled out said stuff and gave it to the man.

"Legit." the man said before giving the stuff back, "What's in the coffin?"

"Dead body." said Marco.

The man walked over to the coffin and opened it up revealing that Wart was in a fancy suit and had his eyes closed, wasn't breathing, and his hands were on his chest.

"Sir, you do realize we can't allow him to enter Mewni right?" said the portal patrol agent.

"Yeah I know, but he wanted to be buried in Mewni. Plus he's dead, what trouble could he cause?" said Marco.

The man looked at Wart before pulling out a pistol and shooting him in the balls, only for Wart to do nothing.

He nodded before closing the coffin.

"Have a good time." said the agent.

Marco nodded before driving off.

Then a portal opened up and Marco emerged from it before the portal closed up.

He got off of Nacho and opened the coffin to reveal an awake Wart.

"All clear." said Marco.

Wart screamed very loudly, causing tons of birds to fly off.

"GOOD GOD THAT WAS VERY PAINFUL!" yelled Wart.

He got out of the coffin and looked around the place.

"This is Mewni alright, but there's got to be something wrong with it." said Wart.

"Question is what?" said Marco.

At Mewni Castle; some guards were playing trumpets to several other guards before another guard appeared.

"Presenting our new king; King Mxyzptlk." said the guard.

Everyone cheered as Mr Mxyzptlk appeared at the balcony of the castle and waved to everyone before they stopped cheering.

"HIYA SCHMUCKS, FORE SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO, I WAS BROKE, JUST LIKE YOU LOSERS, BUT NOW I'M THE KING OF A WHOLE DIMENSION, AND I'M SO FREAKING RICH, I CAN HAVE ALL THE LICORICE I WANT!" yelled King Mxyzptlk.

He pulled out a Red Twizzler and started eating it.

"Oh yeah, that's good." said Mxy, "Now buzz off."

The guards walked off as Mxy went to the throne and sat down.

"Oh yeah, this is very good." said Mxy.

Then a guard entered.

"Lord Mxyzptlk." said the guard.

The fifth dimension imp groaned.

"Now what?" said Mxyzptlk.

"There are intruders in the kingdom. A pig and a human." said the guard.

Mxyzptlk laughed at that

"Your mom is a Pig and a Human." saod Mxyzptlk

"No, there really is a human and a pig in this kingdom." said the guard.

Mxy became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Mxy.

"Yeah, they were spotted outside the kingdom limits." said the guard.

He even pulled pulled out a picture of Wart and Marco before showing it to the new king, making him mad.

"I know that guy, he's the pig who was guarding me in the Fifth Dimension, and I'm pretty sure he was around when that dumb blonde tricked me into saying my name backwards." said Mxyzptlk.

He then growled.

"Deport those two from where they came from." said Mxyzptlk.

The Guard gulped.

"Yes sir." said the guard.

He then walked off as Mxyzptlk sighed.

"To think that I even brainwashed everyone in Mewni to do my bidding. With two people who aren't from this dimension showing up to foil that plan, it's going to ruin my rein." said Mxyzptlk.

He then smirked.

"But it'll be great to mess with that pig for a while." said Mxyzptlk.

He then vanished.


	2. Spongebob Security

In the Money Bin; Scrooge was in his office counting tons of finances.

He laughed.

"Still number one in Duckberg." said Scrooge.

He then smiled.

"And that's never going to change." said Scrooge.

He stood up and opened his safe before jumping into his money and swimming in it.

"Ah yes nothing will change." He said.

However; Launchpad entered the room.

"MR. MCD!" yelled Launchpad.

Scrooge became shocked.

"What is it?" said Scrooge.

Launchpad pulled out a movie poster of Black Panther.

"The new Black Panther movie is playing with a special bucket of popcorn and large soda for twenty dollars." said Launchpad.

Scrooge is shocked.

"You got me all worked up over a movie that takes place after the Civil War instalment of Captain America?" said Scrooge.

Launchpad nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be big." said Launchpad.

Scrooge nodded.

"Well I do love those marvel and dc movies and they are worth paying money for." He said and smiled.

Later; the two were standing in line to see Black Panther.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see the movie. I'm going to get some Junior Mints, Whoppers, Milk Duds, Red Vines, Nachos, a Hot Dog, the popcorn and large soda special." said Launchpad.

Scrooge turned to Launchpad.

"Sheesh, you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" said Scrooge.

"Nope. But it's still a miracle that I haven't had one yet." said Launchpad.

Scrooge nodded.

"Don't worry Mr MCD since you paid for the movie I'll buy our snacks and drinks." saod Launchpad.

"I can live with that." said Scrooge.

Unknown to them Plankton was watching this and he smirked.

"Yes, his money bin is unguarded, that means his number one dime is mine for the taking." said Plankton.

He walked off.

Later; he appeared at the Money Bin panting from exhaustion.

"Curse my tiny size making places seem far away." said Plankton.

He then smiled.

"But the dime is mine for the taking." said Plankton.

He then walked towrads the bin, only to be hit by a fly swatter.

"OW!" yelled Plankton.

He looked up to see Spongebob sitting on a chair with some Krabby Patties.

"Sorry Plankton, but Mr. McDuck gave me specific instructions to make sure no one stole his first dime while he's off seeing Black Panther." said Spongebob.

Plankton is shocked.

"CURSE THAT GREEDY DUCK!" He shouted but became confused. "Wait why aren't you there?"

SpongeBob smirked.

"I already saw it earlier." He said.

Plankton groaned.

"Curses." said Plankton.

"Now get on out of here before I call the exterminator." said Spongebob, "And you do not want me to call that guy, he or she will charge double the hourly rate every hour."

Plankton grumbled and left

SpongeBob laughed his signature laugh.

"This is going to be easy." said Spongebob.

Later; Plankton was miraculously driving a crane with a wrecking ball.

He then moved the crane to make the ball swing over to the Money Bin.

Spongebob pulled out a remote labeled 'Activate Electrical Force Feild' before pushing the button on it.

The ball wound up hitting the building, but tons of electricity surged over to Plankton, electrocuting him.

He started screaming in pain before the crane exploded.

The smoke cleard up and Plankton was charred up.

"Ow." Plankton said before passing out.

SpongeBob laughed.

Later; Plankton had set up a rigged xylaphone and pushed it close to Spongebob.

The sponge noticed it.

"Sweet." said Spongebob.

He grabbed the clubs and started playing the xylaphone as Plankton watched.

Spongebob placed some notes that instead of blowing up the xylaphone, blew Plankton up.

The one eyed organism was shocked.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" He shouted.

"Same gag, new twist." said Spongebob.

Later; Plankton was burrowing his way underground.

"If this doesn't work I'll eat my eye." He said.

Spongebob who was inside the Money Bin had a stethescope on and was listening to the ground before reaching one area and drawing a red X on the ground.

He then pulled out a stick of TNT before lighting it and placing it on the ground and walking off.

Then a hole appeared under the bomb, taking the dynamite with it.

A screaming sound was heard before an explosion happened.

Spongebob did his signature laugh.

"Best job ever." Spongebob said before he resumed his signature laugh.


	3. Meeting the New King

Back in Mewni; Marco and Wart approached Mewni Castle.

The two went to the entry way, but were stopped by two guards with staffs.

"Halt, who goes there?" said one of the guards.

"We're here to see the king." said Marco.

"No one may enter or set foot close to the castle, King's orders." said the second guard.

"But the two of you are closer to the castle then we are, so doesn't that mean you're breaking one of the kings orders?" said Wart.

The Guards looked at each other.

"Huh." said the first guard.

"You should probably leave before the king gets upset." said Wart.

The guards ran off.

Marco became confused.

"How'd you learn to talk your way through this type of situation?" said Marco.

Wart turned to Marco.

"My Cousin is a Mob Boss." He said.

Marco stared at Wart in shock.

"Hey I need a good excuse." said Wart.

The two then entered the castle and entered the throne room to see Mxyzptlk.

The imp turned to the two and became shocked.

"Hey, your not the pizza I ordered a half hour ago." said Mxyzptlk.

Wart became mad.

"So you're the guy behind all this, forcing everyone out of Mewni just so you can change the place in your own image. I've seen magical beings who are more threatening then you, you middle aged baby." said Wart.

Mxyzptlk became mad.

"I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGED BABY, I'M A MIDDLE AGED MIDGET!" yelled Mxy.

"That's still the same difference, you just didn't get any love from your mother due to her always drinking her way into a coma every day." said Wart.

Marco became shocked and started walking away.

"My mother was a saint." said Mxy.

"So's my sister, and I don't complain about her." said Wart, "You're just a big baby who can only go on the kiddie rides you big baby."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU BIG FAT PIG!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

Wart became more mad then he was before.

"Wanna run that by me again?" said Wart.

Mxyzptlk smirked.

"Big, fat, pig." said Mxyzptlk.

Wart charged toward the imp, but was levitated into the air.

"I'll tear you apart bit by bit." said Wart.

"I was going to mess with you for a while, but now I'll just kick you out of the castle." said Mxyzptlk.

He then sent Wart flying away far away.

The warthog then landed in a tavern.

He stood up groaning.

"Damn tiny baby." said Wart.

He then grabbed a mug and poured a beverage into the cup before drinking it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go back in the castle and get Marco back." said Wart.

A crashing sound was heard and Marco landed on the bar.

"Nevermind." said Wart.

Marco is madder then a bull seeing red.

"The nerve of that guy kicking us out of the castle like that." said Marco.

"Well that's what happens when a new king takes over, the kingdom starts to fall to dictatorship like Nazi Germany, people leave to save their own skins, and everyone is now communicating with message birds." said Wart.

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Peepers and Scourge; the two were exiting a football stadium.

"Who would have thought that we could easily get the Eagles to win against the Patriots in the Superbowl just by loading the football?" said Peepers.

"I did, and I came up with the idea." said Scourge.

Then a red parrot appeared before squaking.

"Message from Lord Hater." said the bird.

Peepers became confused.

"What the hell is this?" said Peepers.

"Hater's new messanger bird." said Scourge.

"Why's he using a bird now?" said Peepers.

"Budget cuts after I blew all the money on that fake Nigerian Prince scam." said Scourge.

He then clapped his hands.

The bird turned to the left and held a wing up as if he was holding something.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" the bird said sounding like Hater.

The bird then turned right.

"Speak into it's ear." the bird said sounding like a Watchdog.

The bird turned left again and put the same wing to his mouth.

"Hello, hello?" the bird said sounding like Hater.

"Hopefully he doesn't know about us rigging the Superbowl in the Eagle's favor, he really likes the Patriots." said Peepers.

The bird is mad.

"I'm aware of you rigging the Superbowl in the Eagle's favor." said the bird.

Peepers became shocked.

"Say what?" said Peepers.

Scourge then ran off.

"Not my problem." said Scourge.

The bird then grabbed Peepers by the neck.

"You rig another Superbowl just so you can win a bet, I swear the next thing you'll be doing in the ship is cleaning up the swimming pool. Got it?" said the bird.

Peepers nodded.

"Got it." said Peepers.

"Good." said the bird.

It then squaked.

"End message." the bird said in it's own voice.

Peepers became confused.

"Shouldn't that have been pre recorded, because if so, that's very weird." said Peepers.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"So what do we do now?" said Marco.

"Now we get that imp to say his name backwards to undo everything he's done. Return to Earth and gather all the mew people you can." said Wart, "I'll stay behind and try to figure out what Mxyzptlk is doing to make everyone leave."

Marco nodded.

"No problem but how?" He asked.

"How about a Messanger Bird?" Asked Wart.

Marco did some thinking.

"No, that's stupid." said Marco.

The two exited the tavern.

The Messager bird who was there rolled his eyes.


	4. Terrible Plans

Back at the Money Bin; Spongebob was still relaxing outside the building.

Plankton was pushing a huge magnet to the Money Bin.

"If this doesn't work I'll eat a car." He said.

He set the dial to dime before turning the magnet on.

Then a whole ton of dimes appeared on the magnet, shocking Plankton.

"Great, it'll be hours until I can find the first dime." said Plankton.

He started looking through the dimes.

Spongebob appeared and looked at the magnet controls.

"This won't do." said Spongebob.

He pulled out a sharpie and wrote down 2018 Jeep Patriot before setting the dial to said setting.

He smirked before walking off.

Then a blue 2018 Jeep Patriot appeared, crushing Plankton.

"Ow." said Plankton.

Later; he was sitting on a toilet while farting sounds were heard.

"That car was a bad idea." said Plankton.

"Weren't you also supost to eat your eye?" Asked a Voice.

Plankton turned and saw his computer wife.

"No." said Plankton.

Later; Plankton and Karen were next to a catapult that had tons of bombs on it.

"If this doesn't work I'LL EAT MY EYE WITH HOT SAUCE! shouted Plankton.

"No you won't." said Karen.

"No I won't." said Plankton.

He pulled the string and the bombs were launched towards Spongebob.

The sponge pulled out a tennis racket and knocked the bombs away before an explosion happened.

"Fifteen love." said Spongebob.

Later; Spongebob was doing some jumping jacks.

Plankton stuffed something in a box before pushing it over to Spongebob and running off.

The single celled organism chuckled.

"This'll be like taking candy from a baby." said Plankton.

He laughed.

But the box ended up crushing him.

Spongebob who was holding the box looked down.

"I do believe that belongs to you." said Spongebob.

He then walked off.

The box then exploded, leaving Plaknton covered in soot.

"Can things get worse?" He asked.

Seconds later Plankton has no eye and is force fed his own eye with hot sauce.

"NO, NO, NO!" yelled Plankton.

Karen who had a spoon chuckled.

"Eat the eye, it's good for you." said Karen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Plankton.

Later; Plankton had built a robotic human and climbed into the bot's head before making it walk to the Money Bin.

The bot stopped in front of Spongebob who turned to the readers.

"He's not even trying anymore." said Spongebob.

He turned back to the robot.

"Yes?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, I'm with the IRS, and I'm here to collect some of Mr McDuck's money he owes on back taxes." said Plankton.

Spongebob chuckled.

"That's funny, last I checked the IRS showed up yesterday for the same reason." said Spongebob.

The robot is mad.

"Seriously?" said Plankton.

"If only. But I can double check." said Spongebob.

He walked into the building before coming back out with something in his hands.

"Turns out Mr McDuck still owes ten cents in back taxes." said Spongebob.

He then placed the very thing in the bots hand.

"Have a good day." said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." said Plankton.

He then made the bot walk away.

The single celled organism laughed.

"Yes, the first dime of Scrooge McDuck is finally mine." said Plankton.

He continued laughing, but heard a beeping sound confusing him.

The tiny sea bug made the robot open it's hand, revealing that the dime was actually a bomb and it was beeping and flashing a red light before it started beeping rapidly.

"Uh oh." said Plankton

The bomb then exploded, destroying the robot.

Plankton who was on the ground as robot chunks were falling to the ground groaned.

"What happened?" said Plankton.

He was then crushed by the robot head.

"Ouch." said Plankton.


	5. Breaking into the Castle

Back in Mewni; Wart approached the castle and looked at the place.

"Can't just walk through the front door like last time." said Wart, "I'm going to need a new way of entry."

He then smirked.

"Luckily every palace has a back door." said Wart.

Later; he was behind the castle and only saw a wall.

"THIS CASTLE DOESN'T HAVE A BACK DOOR!?" yelled Wart, "WHAT KIND OF PALACE DOESNT HAVE A BACK DOOR!"

He snorted before sticking a hand in his jacket.

"Maybe I've got something in here for scaling walls." said Wart.

He pulled out a ton of stuff that included some RPG's, brass knuckles, metal baseball bats, car breaks, and some empty Starbucks Coffee cups.

"That's everything but the kitchen sink." said Wart.

He then pulled a kitchen sink from his jacket.

"So that's where I put it." said Wart.

He looked at his stuff and did some thinking.

"What would MacGyver do?" said Wart.

Later; he had his brass knuckles which now had metal spikes on them on his hands and was currently climbing the wall.

"I hope this works." He said.

Back on Earth; Marco was in Raven's room talking to the demon.

"So you need a way to get everyone from Mewni back to Mewni?" said Raven.

Marco nodded.

"Yeah, it's a whole deal, they've been showing up here a lot lately." said Marco.

Raven did some thinking.

"I could enchant an instrument to hypnotize anyone when they hear the sound of it." said Raven.

Marco smiled.

"Okay then, what do you got?" said Marco.

Raven pulled out a blue kazoo.

"Just this kazoo." said Raven.

Marco kept on staring at Raven and smiling as cricket chirping sounds were heard before the teenager frowned and glared at the demon hybrid.

Raven was confused.

"What?" said Raven.

"Nothing, just give me the kazoo and be done with it." said Marco.

Back in Mewni; Wart kept on climbing the walls before reaching the top and looking around.

He hid behind a tower as a guard approached.

Wart then grabbed the guard and pulled him back before tons of fighting sounds were heard followed by Wart coming out dressed like the guard.

He looked at himself.

"I look terrible." said Wart.

Then some more guards appeared and saw Wart.

The warthog saluted.

The guards became confused before walking off.

Wart sighed.

"Now to get that imp." said Wart.

He walked off.

Back on Earth; Marco was in front of the Butterfly's new home.

He pulled out the enchanted kazoo and sighed.

"Why couldn't I have been given an enchanted flute?" said Marco, "That would have made more sense."

He put the kazoo in his mouth and started playing it.

King, Queen, and Star Butterfly who were hypnotized by the kazoo came out of the house.

Marco walked off as the group followed him and several other Mewni people came out and followed Marco as well.

"This better not end up on any fanfiction sights or Youtube." said Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of bedroom; a Red Guy was typing stuff down.

"And Marco continued playing the kazoo, attracting the Mewni people as they came by." said Red Guy.

He chuckled.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Marco continued playing the kazoo, attracting the Mewni people as they came by.

Back in Mewni; Wart was now inside the palace walking down the stairs.

But two guards held their staffs close to each other, stopping Wart.

The warthog snorted.

"Are you kidding me, guards at stairs?" said Wart.

"Obviously you're not a guard in this castle." said one of the guards.

"No shit Sherlock." said Wart.

"King Mxyzptlk will want to see you." said the second guard.

"That ain't your real king, the actual rulers of Mewni are on Earth for some unknown reason. The guy you're taking orders from is hypnotizing you into thinking he's the king." said Wart, "Now let me through."

"We forbid you from taking another step down the stairs." said the first guard.

Wart stared at the two before looking at a window and back at the guards.

"Alright." said Wart.

He ran to the window and jumped out of it, shocking the guards.

"Jesus Christ, I never thought he was stupid." said the first guard.

"He isn't stupid, he's got vibranium bones. He'll survive the fall Prince Charming pulled in the third Cinderella film." said the second guard.

Wart continued to fall from the castle before landing on a tower and crashing through it and landing on some crate.

The warthog stood up and stretched his muscles.

"The miracle of unbreakable bones, everything around you breaks while you survive." said Wart.

He then laughed.

"Mxyzptlk, I'm coming for you." said Wart.

He continued to walk off.

In the Butterfly chambers; Mxyzptlk was watching LA to Vegas on TV.

The imp laughed.

"I love the friendship that forms between the stripper and the gambler." said Mxyzptlk.

He then became confused.

"But will we see the places those characters live in?" Asked Mxy. "It can't always be in the Airport or Airplane."

Then one of the stair guards appeared.

"King Mxyzptlk." said the guard.

The imp groaned.

"What is it?" said Mxy.

"That warthog you kicked out of the castle. He's back." said the guard.

Mxy drank a sprite and spits it out.

"WHAT!" He shouted. "THIS IS CRAZY AND NOT THAT TIME WHERE I SAW SOMEONE BLOW UP A TEDDY BEAR BECAUSE IT WASNT CONFESCATED!"

 **Cutaway Gag**

In an airport; a teddy bear was surrounded by tons of security guards.

One guard pushed a button on a remote and the stuffed animal exploded.

A little girl started crying.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I need info on that warthog, who is he and how'd he even get in here?" said Mxyzptlk.

The guard pulled out a file and gave it to the imp who started looking through it.

He became shocked

"WHAT, PRIVATE DETECTIVE, TONS OF CRIMINAL RECORDS, ARMED UP THE WAZZO, DATING A COP, AND HAS VIBRANIUM BONES DUE TO AN INCIDENT IN WAKANDA!?" yelled Mxyzptlk.

The guard nodded.

"Yes sir." said the guard.

The imp groaned.

"I'm beginning to regreat so much right now." said Mxy.

Then a crashing sound was heard and the imp turned to see Wart had broken a wall and was in the castle.

"MYXZPTLK!" yelled Wart.

Mxy gulped.

"Oh boy." said Mxyzptlk.

"Alright you, time for an ass kicking." said Wart.

The imp chuckled.

"What can you do against me, I've got tons of powers that can wear you out easily." said Mxyzptlk.

Wart then pulled out his sword which was in dagger form and moved it around.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder." Wart said as the dagger turned into a sword, "Thundersword, HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Imp is shocked.


	6. Plankton Gives Up

Back at the Money Bin; Spongebob was on his smart phone.

"Yeah I'll take a medium pepperoni and sausage pizza with a 20 ounce bottle of root beer." said Spongebob, "Delivery at the Money Bin."

He then hung up the phone before relaxing on his chair.

"Can't wait for the Pizza." He said.

Then a robot with a pizza box and soda appeared.

"Pizza." said the bot.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Spongebob.

"Yeah, and in this policy of ours, the pizza is free unless it comes in thirty minutes, then you have to pay." said the bot.

"Eh, might as well." said Spongebob.

The bot walked before it's face opened up, revealing it was another bot controlled by Plankton.

The once celled organism chuckled.

"What a baffoon. The za has some knockout juice in it." said Plankton.

He chuckled some more.

"Hey, there's anchovies in this thing." said Spongebob.

Plankton became shocked before turning around and being hit by the pizza and screaming in pain.

"And for the record, I'm keeping the soda." said Spongebob.

He opened the bottle before drinking it.

Later; Plankton had a pea shooter in his mouth before spitting out a pea at Spongebob.

But the sponge pulled out his own pea shooter and the pea went into it before he spat it out, hitting Plankton in the eye.

The one eyed villain groaned.

"Well this stinks." said Plankton.

Later; Plankton was petting a Rockruff.

"Alright boy, kill the sponge." said Plankton.

The Rockruff ran towards Spongebob and growled before baring it's fang.

But the sea sponge petting Rockruff who then barked happily.

Plankton groaned.

"Crap." said Plankton, "I knew I should have tamed a Tauros."

"Now get the person who sent you to try and dispose of me." said Spongebob.

Rockruff nodded and ran to Plankton before tackling him to a tree and biting him.

Plankton started screaming.

Later; Spongebob was eating his actual pizza and drinking soda.

"Now that's more like it." said Spongebob.

Plankton growled

"If this doesn't work I'll use an enlargement device and grow supersized to get into that Money Vault." said Plankton.

He started inflating a huge Krabby Patty before pushing it close to Spongebob and running off.

"This hydrogen filled Krabby Patty should do the trick." said Plankton.

He pulled out a match and lit it before placing it on some gun power that lead close to the balloon.

The gun powder started sparking before approaching the balloon.

Spongebob just pushed some of the gun powder out of the way, stopping the sparking.

Plankton is confused.

"Huh?" said Plankton.

Spongebob pushed the balloon away to Plankton before lighting a cigar and tossing the lit cigar to the balloon, causing it to explode.

"OH THE HUMANITY!" yelled a voice, "NOT ANOTHER HINDENBURG DISASTER!"

Plankton who was covered in soot groaned.

"Back to Plan Z." said Plankton, "Which means I call it quits."

He then fainted.


	7. Wart Vs Mxyzptlk

Back in Mewni; Wart was firing tons of lightning from his sword at Mxyzptlk who just teleported away.

"Stay still dammit." said Wart.

However Mxy laughed

"SHUT UP YOU PIG! YOUR UGLY AND SO IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Mxy.

Wart became mad.

"You leave Officer Strong out of this, she's a saint." said Wart.

He leaped towards the imp, but Mxyzptlk made a giant fist come out of his chest and punched Wart to the ground.

Wart groaned as Mxy laughed crazy his head literally fell off.

Mxy's body grabbed the head before putting it back in place and standing on the ground.

"Why don't you just give up, you know you'll never be able to stop me." said Mxy.

Wart got on his knees before holding his sword up.

"Nope, never." said Wart.

He then plunged the sword into the ground before electricity surged from the sword and shocked the imp who screamed before flying off the ground.

Mxy is angry.

"Jerk." said Mxyzptlk.

Wart tossed his sword over to the imp who flew out of the way.

A portal opened up and Marco who was still playing the kazoo emerged from it with the Butterfly's and every Mewni citizen.

Marco stopped playing his kazoo.

The king looked around.

"Hey, why'd you bring us here? We wanted to stay on Earth." said King Butterfly.

"Yeah, it was much more beautiful there." said Queen Butterfly.

Marco groaned.

"For godsake, shut up. You're both being brainwashed by Mr. Mxyzptlk." said Marco.

Wart ran to his sword and grabbed it before firing tons of lighting from it at the imp who got out of the way.

"MY GRANDMOTHER COULD SHOOT A MOVING TARGET BETTER THEN YOU!" said Mxyzptlk.

In another dimension Mxy's Grandma was shooting a litteral moving target with duel hand guns.

The old hag laughed.

"Take that asshole." said Mxy's grandmother.

Back in Mewni; Wart kept on trying to attack the dodging imp.

"Can't catch me." said Mxy.

The warthog snorted before tons of electricity surged from the sword.

He then slashed at Mxyzptlk and the electricity hit the imp, electrocuting him.

The imp turned into a wrecking ball on a cable before swinging at Wart and hitting him.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" yelled Mxy.

He kept on knocking Wart around before the warthog crushed the dining room table in the castle groaning.

The imp turned normal before approaching Wart.

The warthog was panting.

"Alright, alright, I yeild." said Wart.

Mxy chuckled.

"Guess you ain't such an idiot like I thought." said Mxy.

"Yeah, but it's a shame you hit like a girl." said Wart.

The imp became shocked.

"What'd you say?" said Mxyzptlk.

Wart stood up chuckling.

"You hit like a girl, my sister could hit things much better then you." said Wart.

The imp became mad.

"I only came to this dimension to prove that I don't care about helping these buffoons, just to get you out of here you overgrown baby." said Wart.

Mxyzptlk started turning red.

"You're going to die real soon." said Mxy.

"You know what you are? A poser who is actually a Kltpzyxm." said Wart.

The imp then started shooting steam out of his ears.

"I DON'T LIKE A GIRL, I AIN'T AN OVERGROWN BABY, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY I AM NOT A KLTPZYXM!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

He then became shocked.

"Oh nuts." Mxyzptlk said before vanishing.

The mewpeople groaned.

"What just happened?" said Star.

King Butterfly saw Wart and became mad.

"And what is that pig doing here?" said King Butterfly.

Wart turned to the king before approaching him and taking Marco's dimensional scissors and cutting a portal open and giving the snippers back to Marco.

"You're welcome." Wart said before walking into the portal and closing it up.

The king became confused.

"What should I be thanking him for?" said King Butterfly.


	8. Ban Lifted

On the stairs in the Mewni Palace; Wart was grumbling while mopping the steps.

"The nerve of that guy making me do community service even after I saved his whole kingdom from that imp." said Wart.

Marco who was drinking a smoothie chuckled.

"Look at it this way, he's keeping you from going to the gallows by giving you community service and lifting your banishment from Mewni after you finish up with these stairs." said Marco.

Wart nodded.

Just then King Butterfly came and he saw Wart.

"So how's community service doing you?" said King Butterfly.

"Sure beats being banished. Though did you have to come get me and force me back here? I would have come willingly." said Wart.

"No, I just wanted to do that." said King Butterfly.

Wart snorted.

"I'll bet." said Wart, "But it'll be great to return here again."

"I know it will. And after you're done with these stairs, I need you to rub my feet." said King Butterfly.

Wart just dropped the mop.

"Nuh uh, nope, nope, nope. I'm just going to live with my banishment." said Wart.

He was about to walk down the stairs but was stopped by an angry King Butterfly.

"I forbid you to take another step down." said King Butterfly.

Wart just looked at the king before looking at the window and back.

"Okay." said Wart.

He then jumped out the window, making King Butterfly gasp in shock.

"I was only kidding." He said.

He and Marco looked out the window.

"You know, you should really put bars on these windows at the stairs. That way you'll keep people from jumping out of them after forbidding them from walking down the stairs." said Marco.

"I know, but I'm more worried about the Dunkin Donuts he's about to land on, I haven't even gotten the place insured yet." said King Butterfly.

A crashing sound followed by crumbling sounds were heard, shocking the king more.

"No, ho, ho, not my Dunkin Donuts." said King Butterfly.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING WART!?" Marco yelled down.

Wart managed to stick his hand out from under the rubble, revealing a thumbs up.

"I think I broke my thumb." said Wart.

The king shook his head.

"Wow, he's got unbreakable bones yet thinks he managed to break a thumb." said King Butterfly.

"He never chose the thug life, thug life chose him." said Marco.

Back at the Money Bin; Spongebob was still relaxing on his chair when Scrooge's limo appeared.

Launchpad walked out the driver's seat before going to the back seat and opening it up.

Scrooge walked out the limo.

"How was your day boy?" said Scrooge.

"Eventful." said Spongebob.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Scrooge.

"So how's the first dime?" said Spongebob.

Scrooge pulled out his first dime.

"Still intact." said Scrooge.

Plankton who saw everything from a distance became shocked.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Plankton.

He grumbled.

"All this time I've been trying to get Scrooge's first dime and he had it with him all along?" said Plankton.

Scrooge chuckled.

"It's a good thing I keep this thing with me at all times, I'm not stupid." said Scrooge.

"So how was Black Panther?" Asked SpongeBob.

Scrooge smirked.

"It was great. I may be be stingy with the money but spending it on Marvel Movies and DC Movies are worth it." He said.

Spongebob nodded.

"Agreed." said Spongebob.

Scrooge smiled.

"Anyway thanks fo helping today." said Scrooge.

"Sure thing." said Spongebob.


End file.
